Stuck in the present
by deathfaerie
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are both stuck in the present. How will Kagome and Inuyasha relationship be affected. Will they ever go back? (The begining is pretty boring but It will get better.) 3rd chapy should be up. More chapys soon. R/R please.
1. Default Chapter

"I'm going home!"   
  
Yet again Inuyasha and Kagome got into a classic fight.   
  
"Fine, Kagome, go home. I don't care"  
"I'm leaving, NOW"  
  
Inuyasha followed her to the well.   
  
"Why are you following me?"  
"Why haven't you left, why are you just standing in front of the well, LEAVE ALREADY, BITCH"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"  
  
Kagome got so mad that the bottle of shards in her hand busted. One shard stuck in her and the rest fell on the ground. The broken glass cut her hand and made her bleed. Inuyasha smelt the blood immediately.   
  
"Kagome, your bleeding"  
"SHUT UP, I KNOW"  
  
He started walking towards her  
  
"SIT"  
  
She said it so loud that she lost her balance and fell in the well. As she fell in the well the shard in her hand got lose and fell out but before she could reach for it she was at the other side, with no shard. Inuyasha got up to see nothing.  
  
"Stupid girl"   
  
He walked back to the others. Kagome was happy to be home and did the same thing she did every time she when back; eat, take a bath, and sleep on her own soft bed. She was lying in bed and she was thinking about Inuyasha and her losing the shard. He had to come get her sooner or later. She thought about what would happen if he didn't. She would miss everyone and even him. She finally fell asleep. She got up the next morning and when to school. She moped throughout the day and when straight home afterwards. Kagome when to the well and tried to go through but she just hit the ground.   
  
"It's all Inuyasha's fault, if he didn't make me mad I wouldn't have broken the bottle and I wouldn't have lost the shards"  
  
  
  
  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
"Kagome still isn't back, Inuyasha"   
  
Shippou said in a worried tone of voice  
  
"And your point"  
"Why don't you go get her"  
"Shut up, Miroku"  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the hut and sat by a tree.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha, me, Sango and Shippou are going for a walk, want to join us?"  
  
He just sat there so they left. He opened open one eye to check if they were gone.   
  
"This is my chance"  
  
He hurried to the well and rested on the edge. As he adjusted himself a shard that had fallen out of the bottle went into his foot.   
  
"Ow, what that hell? A shard?! Kagome must have dropped it."   
  
Without thinking twice he jumped into the well. The shard in his hand fell out as if it was pulled. He fell through without the shard, just as Kagome did.   
  
"Kagome is going to kill me. I lost the shard in the well"  
  
He walked into Kagome's house. Souta saw him come it.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
"Is Kagome here?"  
"No she's at school but you can stay here until she comes back.."  
"Ok fine"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked in.  
  
"Oh hey Inuyasha, are you here to get Kagome?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well she's at school. Souta, why don't you two get a bath. Souta don't make the bath water to hot please! Inuyasha, I got some clothes for you to wear and another hat. You can meet with Kagome and walk home her.  
"ANOTHER BATH?!?"  
"Come on Inuyasha it will be better this time."  
  
He took the bath without as many problems but the clothes was a different story. It took him a few time to get them on right. He looked in a mirror and thought he looked ridiculous. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans that were really baggy because they were to big for him. He also had a black beanie hat to hide his ears. He thanked Mrs. Higurashi for the funny clothes and left to go find Kagome. Meanwhile Kagome was out of school and had stopped at McDonalds with her three friends. They finished eating and walked to the door. Inuyasha facing her as she open it. 


	2. Inuyasha and his new clothes

This is the first time Kagome has seen Inuyasha in regular clothes, though she thought he looked really good in them.  
  
"Hey Kagome"  
"Kagome, who's that?"  
"Um uh girls, this is Inuyasha"  
"So you are Inuyasha"  
"You're the stubborn, jealous guy that Kagome is always thinking about"  
"WHAT? ME JEALOUS?…I don't know what you are talking about"  
"He even denies it, Kagome?"  
"Well Kagome at least he's cute"  
  
Without thinking, Inuyasha pulled his hat off to scratch his ear.   
  
"God this hat is itchy"  
"HE HAS EARS?!?!"  
  
All three girls fainted  
  
"Come on Inuyasha lets go before they wake up"  
"How did they know that I'm jealous?"  
"So you admit it?"  
"UHG I didn't say that"  
"Yes you did"  
"NO I DIDN'T"  
"Yeah you did"  
"Stupid girl, I didn't"  
"Sure"  
  
She dragged him home and to her room.  
  
"So I guess you brought the shards with you so I can go back, right Inuyasha?"  
"What are you talking about, I found one shard by the well so I came to give it to you. Wait…are you saying you don't have the shards, Kagome?"  
"No I don't. See when you called me a bitch I got so pissed off that I squeezed the bottle and broke it. Most of the shards fell on the ground but one stuck in my hand and as I fell through the well it came out and its somewhere inside the well. But it's ok we can get it on the way back since you have one with you"  
"WHAT YOU MEAN I AM STUCK HERE?!?"  
"What are you talking about. You said you found a shard. Where is it?!"  
"IT'S IN THE WELL. It got pulled out of my hand. NOW I AM STUCK HERE"  
"No this isn't good , and let me guess. No one knows you're here with me.  
  
Inuyasha smacked his head on the wall  
  
"I'm stuck here"  
"HEY BY THE WAY YOU CALLED ME A BITCH. I AM STILL MAD AT YOU FOR THAT"  
"Your still mad?! Fine I'm sorry"  
"INUYASHA SI…wait did you just say sorry?"  
"Yeah you have a problem with that?"  
  
He smacked his head on the wall again  
  
"No, I am just surprised you said it…what am I going to do now, with you here all the time. I have to sit down"  
As she said that he fell flat on his face.   
  
"KAGOME!"  
"Oh sorry that wasn't supposed to happen"  
  
The day when on. Inuyasha was bored because Kagome was studying.  
  
"Kagome, are you done"  
"You have asked me that 15 times already"  
"So"  
"You are like a little puppy, you always want attention."  
"Was that suppose to be funny"  
"Well I am tired and I guess I won't be able to studying anymore anyways. God, it's cold in here."  
  
She closed her window and sat on her bed next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome you are shivering"  
"Yeah I'm col…"  
  
She words where cut off. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. Put the blanket around her and then put his arms around her.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
"Better?"  
  
She nodded. 


	3. Still Stuck!

Before you read: Yeah this is the first time I have actually written something other than the fanfic. I am definitely not done with the story. More to come and I hope you enjoy it all. Sorry if the last 2 chapies were short. I will make the future ones little longer and blah blah blah…on with the story:  
  
The story:   
  
Inuyasha sat there holding her in his arms. Kagome felt strange and thought about how strange Inuyasha was acting. He was being sweet. She wondered why and she knew she would get a smart ass reply if she asked. At that moment she didn't care. She was overwhelmed with feelings. If made her feel so good to be in his arms. She closed her eyes and when to sleep. Inuyasha did the same.  
  
In the morning, Kagome awoke still in Inuyasha's arms. She slowly got up, trying not to wake him up. She got ready for school. On her way there she meet up with her three friends.   
  
"Kagome!"  
"Oh hey guys"  
"We have a question"  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Did we meet your boyfriend yesterday"  
"Yeah you don't remember?"  
" It felt like a dream to all of us, because he had dog ears, Kagome please tell us he didn't have dog ears"  
**Oh yeah I totally forgot they saw his ears**  
"Ha ha that's funny. Idon'tknowwhatyoutalkingabout.Ofcoursehedoesn'thavedogears.Comeonhurry,we aregoingtobelate!!"  
  
Back at Kagome's house…  
  
Inuyasha had woken up and went out to the well. He jumped in about 7 time before he gave up. He when back inside. He was extremely bored so started looking through Kagome's stuff. He found nothing interesting until he looked under her mattress and found a little book. He sat on the bed and examined it.  
  
"Kagome's Dairy…Keep Out"  
  
He broke the little lock on the side with a quick swipe of his claw and started to flip through the full pages. He stop on a page that had his name on it.  
  
*Dear Dairy,   
  
I just came back today from the feudal era. I got into a fight with Inuyasha, again. I hate getting into fights with him. I wish we could get along for more than a day. Well its pretty cute when he gets mad because his ears twitch and stuff ^_^. I wonder if he cares I'm gone. If he doesn't care he won't return for me and I won't be able to go back. I don't think Inuyasha knows how much I care for him even though he doubts me, he's stubborn, and jealous. I look pass those things because I am in lov…*  
  
"INUYASHA SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!…YOU WERE READING MY DAIRY!"  
"NOF I WAFFN'T!"  
"AND YOU BROKE THE LOCK OFF!"  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
"SIT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
Miroku and Sango sitting in Kaede hut. Shippou and Kaede had just returned back after doing a little yard work.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome still aren't back?"  
"No, Shippou, they are still gone. Miroku, Do you think something is wrong"  
"I don't think so, Sango"  
  
A younger girl ran in the hut.  
  
"Kaede! My sister hurt her leg on the hill side while she was working. Please help her"  
"Kaede you stay here I will help the young lady in need!"  
  
Miroku followed the girl outside. Sango sat there with a impatient look on her face. She quietly got up and walked out the door. Shippou smiled at Kaede.  
  
"She went to follow , right?"  
"I suppose, Shippou"  
"I think she's jealous"  
  
Sango Finally caught up with Miroku and the little girl.   
  
"Why are you here, Sango?"  
"Oh I just though I'd help"  
  
They reached the little girl's sister.  
  
"Hello, I am Miroku I am here to save you"  
"I think my ankle is broken"  
"Please tell your name"  
"My name is Akina"  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl"  
"Hehe, thank you"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. The younger girl looked up at her.  
  
"Is he always this corny?"  
"Unfortunately, yes"  
  
Miroku carried the hurt girl back to Kaede's hut. Sango jealously at his side. Sango hates the way he treats girls. As long as they look good he will do anything to make them feel like he really into them. He can be so sweet sometime, but his damn hand always ruin the moment. He has a bad groping habit.   
  
"Can I do anything for you, Miroku for helping me?"  
"Well my sweet Akina all I would ever ask of you is…"  
"Is what"  
"Will you bare me a child?"  
"Uh um uh"  
  
Sango walked up behind him with a stick in her hand. *WACK* The stick connected with Miroku's hard head.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry. Did that hurt?"  
"Yeah" (Sound affect of big bump growing on head goes here)  
"GOOD!"  
"What did I do to get that, Sango?"  
"HUMMF"  
  
Sango walked away. Miroku rubbed his head  
  
At in the present:   
  
Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed eating chips.  
  
"Inuyasha you are getting crumbs all over my bed and your munching is distracting me from my study"  
"These things are great, what are they again? Potato Chomps?  
"Potato Chips"   
"Ah right…Potato chips. And why do you study all the time. I think you shouldn't study because…"  
"Because why, Inuyasha?"  
"Because you can't entertain me when you do!"  
"OH IS THAT WHAT I AM HERE FOR!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked in.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?"  
"Nothing mom"  
"Inuyasha I washed your clothes and here is a pillow and a blanket so you can sleep on the floor if you don't mind"  
"Thank you"  
"Would you like more chips?"  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"Here you go"  
"Thanks"  
  
**Thank god he's nice to my mom** Kagome thought to herself"  
  
Inuyasha decided to change back into his own clothes because these new clothes still fell somewhat weird. He started to take off is shirt. It caught the attention of Kagome. She looked at him with the corner of her eye. This was one of the only times she seen him without a shirt when he was totally healed. She watch his muscles move as he tried to get the shirt over his head. She wanted to get up and go feel his muscles and trace the lines they made (why to go Kagome! ^_^). She snapped out of it and focused on what Inuyasha was doing next. Her eye widen. She didn't know what do to when she saw what he was doing. He was unzipping…  
  
MORE TO COME HEE HEE! 


End file.
